


The Stars

by WaterCatcher



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterCatcher/pseuds/WaterCatcher
Summary: Dick watches Wally get hurt, and not for the first time.





	The Stars

_Look at the stars, Dick. They’re beautiful._

The words ran circles around his mind as Dick watched his best friend’s chest rise and fall in front of him. His hands wouldn’t stop moving: twisted in his lap, clutching the arms of the chair, shakily running through his hair. He hardly registered when Artemis walked in, bearing blankets and pillows.

“The others are on their way,” she said, dropping a pillow into his lap before resting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn’t make herself look at Wally’s prone form, his red hair stark against the sheets.

“What was he thinking, Arty?” Dick asked weakly. “Out there on his own— “ His voice cracked and he couldn’t make himself continue. Artemis responded by crouching down to his level, shedding the rest of the blankets and pillows on to the floor.

“Hey,” she forced him to look at her with a gentle hand on his chin. “It’s not your fault.”

“But— “

“No. Wally’s an adult, he makes his own decisions.” She was firm even as her eyes filled with tears. “There’s nothing else you could have done.”

“If I’d paid more attention…” She just shook her head. M’gann burst in a second later, tears already streaming down her face.

“What happened?” She turned towards Dick, eyes pleading. He only shrugged, unsure if he had the strength to explain. She moved slowly to the other side of the bed, taking one of Wally’s hands.

Conner and Kaldur filtered in soon after, carrying greasy bags full of all the food they could grab along the way. The nurses knew better than to bother them, they were familiar faces around here.

Dick glanced around his circle of friends. Conner trying, and failing, to be stoic. Artemis still unable to look at the bed beside her. Kaldur mutely passing out their dinners. M’gann hadn’t moved from the bedside, still holding Wally’s hand. Dick forced down a hysterical giggle. Just a few years ago even the thought of M’gann voluntarily holding Wally’s hand was impossible. Now, they were as close to family as you could get without sharing blood.

They settled into their usual spots around the room, silent but for the crumpling of wrappers and the beeping of the machines. Artemis cleaned up after they were finished, relishing the excuse to leave the room.

M’gann curled up in the only other chair, tugging her blanket tight around her. Her eyes stayed on Wally’s face until they drooped shut, incapable of fighting sleep any longer. Conner and Kaldur sat side by side, backs to the door, standing guard. Dick stood so Artemis could take his spot, leaving the pillow in the seat.

He forced himself to take the step over towards Wally, pushing away the instinct to turn and run. He’d seen his friends hurt too many times, and each time he worried it’d be the last. He shoved those thoughts down and pulled off his shoes, ditching them near the foot of the bed. He climbed in, wedging himself between the rails and his friend. Listening to the sounds of his friend’s breathing comforted him and he lay a hand on Wally’s chest, wanting to feel his heart beat. He fell asleep to the constant rhythm.

**8 hours earlier**

Dick watched from the rooftop as Wally sped through the crowd of criminals, swiping guns and kicking ass as he went. He shook his head, disapproving, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little proud of his best friend. He’d come a long way from tripping into the cave with sunscreen smeared on his nose.

Dick was still reminiscing when he heard it. A gunshot. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the scene below and trying not to panic.

There. On the ground. Surrounded by the crooks he’d just taken down, Wally was laying on his back clutching his stomach as a lone gang member lumbered down the alleyway.

“Goddamnit Wally!” Dick groaned, jumping from his hiding spot while simultaneously throwing a wing-ding in the direction of the runaway gunman. It caught in the crook’s jacket and pinned him to the alley wall. Dick threw himself into a somersault as he landed, straightening near Wally. He crawled over the remaining space between them.

“Wally?” Nightwing ignored the shake in his voice, hoping his friend couldn’t hear how scared he was. Wally grunted in response and Dick breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over and moved Wally’s hands away from his side. He managed not to wince at the gaping wound he found there, but it was a near thing. Dick sat up onto his knees so he could more effectively apply pressure, trying to ignore the color draining from Wally’s face. The speedster lifted his hand weakly to grip Dick’s wrist. Dick let out a small sob.

“Look, Dick— “ Wally’s voice came out in a shuttering gasp. “Look.”

“Look at what?” Dick couldn’t mask his desperation. “I don’t understand.” He tried to ignore the tears streaming down his face. He followed Wally’s vacant gaze upward.

“Look at the stars, Dick. They’re beautiful.”


End file.
